


The Ranch

by SinQueen69



Series: DC Vault [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barn Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Breeding Kink, CEO Bruce Wayne, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Keeping Quiet, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Top Clark Kent, Verbal Humiliation, farm boy Clark Kent, no powers au, ranch hand Clark Kent, sex resort, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Bruce, needing to let off some certain type of steam, heads to a place simply known as ‘The Ranch’ to indulge in one of his more forbidden fantasies.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: DC Vault [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474994
Comments: 5
Kudos: 451
Collections: DC Universe, HOT





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce Wayne inhaled the scent of fresh mountain air and the usual smells that came with being on a ranch. He was standing on the porch of the old-style cabin next to a few others of the same design; the cabins flanked a large chalet-style inn that made up the main area of the Paradise Ranch. 

He had finally been able to take a vacation away from Gotham and the fact ‘The Ranch’ as a reward gifted him a cabin from his previous visits was just a bonus. He was fully intending to enjoy himself and whatever was thrown at him, after all, he knew what he filled out on the form and fingers crossed he would be able to get it. He had forgone his suits and instead was wearing plain dark jeans, hiking boots, a plain shirt, and a jacket. He looked like a normal person and he enjoyed the feeling of being out of his three-piece suits. 

Bruce was pulled out of his thoughts by movement by the large stable that housed the horses for the ranch and felt his mouth go dry. It was a ranch hand clad in tight blue jeans, a plaid shirt, and cowboy boots. The man was built like a house and had a dopey smile on his face as he pushed up his glasses as he hauled a bale of hay into the stable, his curly hair a mess over his forehead and Bruce couldn’t stop watching the ranch handwork and sweat. 

Bruce smirked when the man finally noticed him staring and ducked his head sheepishly before looking back up and smiling oh so innocently at Bruce. Bruce wiped his hands on the back of his jeans and headed over to the barn, unable to stop himself. This man was the most beautiful man he had ever seen and like hell, if he was going to pass this up.

“I wanted to introduce myself properly instead of just staring, I’m Bruce,” Bruce said, once he was only a few steps away from the ranch hand. Said man easily towered over him and that did nothing to calm Bruce’s libido.

“I’m Clark, it’s nice to meet you, Bruce. I normally don’t get an audience while I haul hay, it’s a nice change.” The man smiled back and Bruce had to swallow a few times to stop himself from drooling when he noticed how tight the undershirt under the plaid was and how defined Clark obvious was. 

“I would offer to help, but I don’t know my way around a ranch,” Bruce said shoving his hands into the back pockets of his jeans, just for something to do instead of grabbing onto Clark’s curls and kiss him senseless and rut together like teenagers. 

“I can give you a tour if you want,” Clark offered as he pushed his glasses up his nose, hiding the fact his eyes had just flicked up and down Bruce’s body. 

“I would appreciate that Clark,” Bruce all but purred and enjoyed the replying blush on the taller man’s face. 

“Follow me then!” Clark said cheerfully as he started. Bruce tilted his head as he unabashedly checked out the man’s ass as he walked away. Bruce caught up before Clark could catch him and listened to the pleasant voice Clark had as the man gave Bruce a tour of the stables, both of them moving closer to the other every so often. 

Clark stopped just shy of the main entrance and looked around quickly before he grabbed Bruce’s hand and tugged him down a hallway that was hardly lit.

“I don’t usually do this,” Clark exclaimed even as he and Bruce ended up against the wall, trading furious kisses and hands roaming and touching. 

“Me neither,” Bruce agreed between kisses, tangling his fingers in Clark’s hair, pleased his sexual feelings were returned as his cock tented his jeans. Bruce took Clark’s hand and lowered it until the larger man could palm it. 

“Oh!” Clark gasped as he loosely groped the outline of Bruce in his jeans, the CEO hissed and let his head hit lightly against the wall behind him. 

“I can help with this, just uh… Try and stay quiet?” Clark pushed up his glasses as he sank to his knees, large fingers fumbling with Bruce’s fly. Bruce rested his fingers in Clark’s hair and watched with dark eyes as the man on his knees before he gasped when Bruce’s cock sprung out and landed on his cheek with a wet smack. Clark blushed as he got his hand around Bruce’s cock and slowly guided the hard length into his mouth. 

Bruce moaned in appreciation as Clark swallowed him down, cheeks flushed and glasses fogging up as he carefully took Bruce into his mouth repeatedly. Bruce hummed and quietly moaned each time Clark did so, encouraging him in his way. 

“I’m close,” Bruce warned when Clark’s palmed his balls, adding to the sensation of the ranch hand’s mouth on his cock. Clark hummed around his mouthful and swallowed Bruce back down as he fondled the CEO’s balls. Bruce slapped his hand over his mouth to stop from letting out a loud cry as he spilled his seed into Clark’s warm, waiting mouth. 

Clark pulled off of Bruce’s cock with a lewd pop; he licked his lips slowly as he looked up at Bruce. Clark smiled and pushed up his glasses when he saw the out of it look Bruce was sporting. Clark gracefully rose to his feet and planted his hands on either side of Bruce’s head and kissed him soundly.

“I have to, but come here this afternoon and I’ll give you a personal riding lesson,” Clark said when their kiss broke leaving Bruce dazed even further if possible. Clark cupped his cheek tenderly before he spun on his heel and left the hall, cheerfully whistling. 

Bruce leaned against the hall, his limp cock still hanging out of his undone jeans and his chest heaving as he processed what just happened. Bruce slowly tucked himself away and licked his chapped lips, tasting both Clark and himself in the process. Bruce had to slap his cheeks a few times to get his brain working properly again and took a few deep breathes before he left the stable and walked back to his cabin even though his mind was whirring with ideas of what Clark meant by a personal riding session that afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

“You know, when you said personal riding lesson, I honestly can say I wasn’t expecting an actual riding lesson,” Bruce said trying not to sound grumpy as he and Clark moved slowly down a path in the surrounding forest. Both astride horses, Clark looking perfectly at home with his damn cowboy hat and boots on and Bruce trying not to frown as he was awkwardly bounced around and not in a fun way. 

“You just have a dirty mind Bruce,” Clark said cheerfully as they rode.

“Says the guy who sucked me off minutes after meeting me.” Bruce shot back content to see a blush appearing on Clark’s cheeks at his words. 

“What can I say? I take what I want,” Clark said as he shrugged his shoulders and Bruce studied the back of the board shouldered man with more interest. 

“And you wanted to ride horses this afternoon, nothing else?” Bruce smirked when Clark’s blush deepened as they turned back towards the ranch, the sun beginning to sink below the horizon. 

“Maybe something else,” Clark admitted and Bruce just smiled and dropped the subject as the roof of the stables rose into view. Bruce winced and massaged the small of his back when Clark helped him off of his horse. He waited in the stall while Clark returned the horses to their own stalls, doing what he needed to get them ready for the night. Bruce decided to poke around in the stall, raising an eyebrow when he found a bottle of fresh lube.

Bruce gasped when strong arms suddenly curled around his waist and he was pulled back against Clark’s firm body, feeling the ranch hand’s interest against his ass. 

“Time for something else, if you’re still willing.” Clark’s breath was hot against Bruce’s neck and ear. 

“Oh I’m more than willing,” Bruce purred as he turned his head to kiss at Clark’s lips. Clark allowed it for a moment before gripping Bruce’s chin tightly and twisting his head back.

“No more moving Bruce,” Clark said in a low voice and Bruce shivered at it as he noticed the man had taken off his glasses and somehow that meant something even if Bruce wasn’t sure what.

“Let me feel you. I only got a taste when I had you in my mouth.” Clark whispered in Bruce’s ears as his large hands deftly unbuttoned Bruce’s shirt, pulling it free of Bruce’s body and before Bruce knew it he had been stripped fully naked and was standing pressed against the still fully clothed Clark in the middle of the stall in the stable. 

“So pretty and soft,” Clark commented idly as he smoothed his hands over every dip and curve of Bruce’s body, avoiding the other man’s hardening cock.

“Clark,” Bruce whined when the man’s fingers pinched his nipples rather harshly before gasping when Clark pulled back just enough to spank his ass sharply.

“Did I say you could talk?” Clark asked sounding slightly annoyed. Bruce swallowed and shook his head, he blinked when he heard the sounds of lube being applied to skin and shuddered when the cool liquid dripped over his ass and between his cheeks. Bruce moaned lightly when Clark’s fingers dipped between his now wet cheeks and rubbed the lube against his hole. 

“Have you ever been properly bred, Bruce?” Clark asked as he shoved his left index and middle finger into Bruce’s mouth, pressing down against his tongue causing Bruce to gag slightly and begin to drool slightly as the fingers forced his mouth obscenely wide. Bruce shook his head, heart beating fast in his chest and cock aching between his thighs, he was actually getting one of the things he wanted from the Ranch and he was giddy with the feeling. 

“I didn’t think so, don’t worry Bruce. I’m the top breeder here at the Ranch and I will make you a proper breeding bitch before you leave.” Clark promised, voice dark and sensual in Bruce’s ear. 

“Now a proper bitch presents itself for its breeder, on your hands and knees Bruce,” Clark ordered as he removed his fingers and Bruce found himself obeying the first chance he got. 

Bruce was fully naked and on his hands and knees in the middle of the hay covered stall in the horse stable, ready and eager to be bred like a bitch in heat by a man he just met and his body burned with arousal and embarrassment. 

Bruce risked looking over his shoulder and full out moaned when he was greeted with the sight of Clark’s hair slicked back and his jeans unzipped. He had the thickest and longest cock Bruce had ever seen in real life and he had full and heavy balls hanging below it. He wasn’t kidding when he said he was the top breeder at the Ranch. Bruce’s hole clenched on reflex and excitement thrummed in his veins as Clark moved closer to him. 

“Don’t worry Bruce, I’ll make sure your breeding hole is nice and loose before I use it,” Clark said like he was reassuring Bruce he would fuck him but not hurt him. Bruce hung his head with a groan as Clark pressed two wet fingers into him. Clark expertly scissored them and pumped them in and out of Bruce, easily adding a third one soon after. Bruce shivered and gasped as he was opened up on Clark’s fingers with ease and lube ran down over his balls making him feel like he was getting wet like a bitch in heat. 

“I haven’t had such an eager breeding whore in a while Bruce, so this will be fun,” Clark commented as he removed his fingers, watching as the man’s hole clenched down on reflex. He lubed up every inch of his cock just as much as he could manage before he dropped down onto the hay covered floor and bent one leg so it was planted on side of Bruce’s body as he lined his cock up with Bruce’s wet pucker. 

“Tell me what you are now Bruce, I want to hear you say it.” Clark rubbed the wet head of his cock against Bruce’s eager hole. Clark was content to wait until Bruce said what he wanted to hear after all he was very patient. 

“I-I’m… I’m your breeding bitch Clark. I want you to breed me full,” Bruce whimpered out and Clark hummed impressed by how quickly Bruce gave in to his base urges. 

“Damn right you are,” Clark grunted as he thrust his hips forward, sheathing his whole length into Bruce’s ass swiftly. 

Bruce all but howled as his body arched violently as his body took all of Clark’s hefty length. Bruce’s hole convulsed around Clark’s cock and Bruce shook and shuddered as he gasped for air, blinking away the dark spots in his vision before the pleasant sensation of being so full took over and made his cock leak pre-cum. 

“It’s good isn’t it Bruce? It’s what you’ve been missing, what you’ve been craving.” Clark was crooning as he carded his fingers through Bruce’s sweaty mop of hair and Bruce found himself whining and nodding against the touch. 

“That’s what I thought, don’t worry, I’ll give you everything you need, starting with a proper breeding,” Clark promised as he began to shallowly thrust in and out Bruce. Bruce clutched at pieces of hay below his fingers as his mouth dropped open, moans spilling from it without a second thought as Clark built up to an almost punishing pace.

Clark grunted as he grabbed onto Bruce’s hips tightly and began to move faster. He loved the sound of his heavy balls smacking lewdly against Bruce’s ass and watching as the other man’s greedy hole with each thrust swallowed up his cock with need. Bruce keened and mewled each time Clark’s thick cock slammed against his prostate making him see stars. The force of Clark’s hips rocked him forward, his own cock swaying between his thighs with each move and Bruce’s head spun with pleasure. 

“I want you to come Bruce, a good bitch always gets tighter when they come,” Clark ordered and Bruce found himself desperately jerking himself off as Clark pounded into him. Bruce didn’t last long with the rough treatment and his most forbidden fantasy coming to life, his vision whited out as he lost his breath as his cum coated his own hand. Bruce collapsed onto the ground; the action propping his ass up higher and his hole did indeed tighten up around Clark’s cock. 

Clark groaned loudly as he drove himself deeper into Bruce’s tight hole and threw his head back with a cry as he orgasmed. Clark watched as his shaft throbbed as he began to empty his cum into Bruce’s hole, drenching his insides with cum. 

Clark pulled out just enough to watch his cum leak out of Bruce’s twitching hole and rubbed at the base of his cock, making sure he released all his cum into the man below him. 

Clark pulled out fully and as he tucked his spent cock and empty balls back into his jeans, he watched as his cum slowly trickled out of Bruce’s clenching and flexing hole. 

“I knew you would be a good breeding bitch,” Clark said as he patted Bruce’s ass cheek almost fondly before he grabbed a clean blanket from the side of the stall and gently bundled Bruce’s prone form up in it and lifted him into his arms. 

“You did such a good job today, my pretty little bitch.” Clark crooned lowly as he carried Bruce out of the stables and back to his cabin. Bruce couldn’t even speak and he now understood the meaning of ‘fucked stupid’. This was exactly what he wanted when he came to the Ranch, what he truly needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a safe anonymous place for darker/filthy requests. 
> 
> https://forms.gle/cSmPBen2kzEwsrX17
> 
> [UPDATED & OPEN]


End file.
